


Searching at the Bottom of the Sea

by Bigimotik



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Coming of Age, Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigimotik/pseuds/Bigimotik
Summary: Set 1 year after the end of Inuyasha, before the events of the Root demon (depicted in Yashahime). Rin is around 13 and has made the choice to once again travel with Sesshomaru. Now older, she sees the lives of demons with fresh eyes and new perspective from her time in the human village. How will she and Sesshomaru navigate this new world together as guardian and ward?
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> FORWARD: 
> 
> This is my third story featuring Rin and Sesshomaru - I can’t get enough of these two! 
> 
> I typically write post-canon stories that pick up where the source material left off. In this case, I was so thoroughly distressed with what they did to Rin in Yashahime (specifically that episode where the twins were born) that I am writing a prequel that will provide an alternate future for Rin and recasts the role of Towa and Setsuna’s mother (no spoilers!), but will try to be as canonical to Yashahime as much as possible. I suspect this will be on the shorter side (20-50k), but I'll keep at it until I do right by Rin! 
> 
> So I present to you: Searching at the Bottom of the Sea
> 
> Note #1 - Plot has largely not been decided and tags will be added as I go. New tags will be mentioned in notes at the beginning of the first chapter in which they are applicable. 
> 
> Note #2 - I am a very slow updater as fanfiction is my 3rd hobby behind cosplay, and DnD (plus I work full time). I’ll write a bunch if I’m inspired, but I don’t regularly update. That said - I am frequently inspired by questions or speculations about plot/characters in the comments. So if you have ideas or theories, don’t be shy. :) 
> 
> On an unrelated note: 
> 
> If you’re interested in Inuyasha anime-canonical stories that completely diverge from Yashahime - I have an aged-up (extremely) slow burn Rin/Sesshomaru called Reaching Across the Milky Way. 
> 
> I am also in the process of retelling that story with similar plot points, but a completely different focus on family relationships for those that prefer Rin & Sesshomaru (Reaching Across the Milky Way Gaiden)

_Snarling jaws with lips that curled back over salivating fangs snapped through the jagged hole in the splintered board, which served as the only measure of protection between her and certain death. Rin clenched her teeth as tightly as she could to stop them from chattering as her small body shook from fear._

_“Run!” A woman’s voice screamed as the growling bounded away from Rin’s shield._

_She ran as fast as she could, but it did not save her from spying the writhing furry forms clustering over a mass, nor did it block out the screams that wailed from beneath the wolves._

_Rin sprinted with trembling legs out of the house and down the path that led to the woods. Surely, if she could just make it to that clearing, to that mysterious man, then everything would be fine._

_She spared a glance behind her, which was a mistake. Her toes caught on a stone and she was sent sprawling through the air, tumbling onto the ground…_

...where she crashed into the side of the hut, her blanket tangled around her feet. 

“Rin-chan, it is time to get up. There are chores to do!” Kaede’s papery voice cut through the air, helping to dispel the remnants of both sleep and dream. 

“Haaaaaai, Kaede-sama,” Rin chimed, rolling to sit herself back up. “I’ll be right there.” 

The old priestess smiled and shook her head, letting the woven mat that covered the entryway fall loosely once again. 

While that particular set of canine visions no longer caused her to jerk awake in the middle of the night, struggling to catch her breath while Ah-Un nuzzled her with her concern, she did find her body was always stiffer the morning after, even after all these years. 

After stretching and working the kinks out of her muscles, she tied up her hair. Her preferred style was to leave it down, but now it was long enough to warrant a hasty bun - especially when she was helping with the never-ending list of activities for the village. 

At thirteen, Rin could now boast basic proficiency in many of those chores: tending the fields, collecting herbs, hunting, fishing, helping with medicines, assisting in prayers and blessings, taking care of children, building, repairing... 

Doing a final bend over to touch her toes, her smile melted slightly into a sigh. The village life could be fairly wondrous.

But sometimes, her heart cried out for a different flavor of life. One that she had tasted before, with adventure coursing through it like a powerful sauce, peppered with danger and spiced with excitement. 

Tugging her obi into place, she stepped outside to see the pink hues easing across the sky. Used to be, every morning looked like this as she awoke under an open sky, full of surreal possibility. True, many days were spent skipping through fields and picking flowers, but there were other days that opened her eyes to the larger world. 

“Rin-chan, hurry up child!” The call came again from the edge of the field. “We only have a short time before the blossoms retreat again.” 

Rin smiled and trotted to catch up. Then again, the world of the village was full of joy and quiet contentment, which was worth something, wasn’t it?

* * *

“Rin-chan.” 

After a long day of hard work and a satisfying meal, Rin was relaxing in Kaede’s home, a place she also called her own. She sat up, hearing the serious tone in the priestess’s voice. 

“Sesshomaru will be calling on us tomorrow.” 

That was exciting news indeed. “Is it a special occasion?” She shuffled over so she could sit on her knees in front of the fire. 

“You have reached an age where you must now make a decision,” Kaede said. “Ever since Sesshomaru left you in my care four years ago, the intent has always been for you to choose: remain here, to maintain the human life you have made for yourself, or to return to his side, to the world of demons.” 

Rin opened her mouth to speak, excitement bubbling up inside of her. This was exactly the type of adventure her heart had been pining for just that very morning! 

Kaede held up a hand. “I am sure you remember the perils of a life filled with demons; not all are so gentle as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Consider carefully for the _youkai_ will certainly put you in mortal peril for as long as you breathe. I cannot make this decision for you, nor can I advise you in one direction or the other, for I also can clearly see that you desire that which is much stronger than the mundane village life.” 

Now Rin settled into a somewhat troubled contemplation. 

“Reflect upon this tonight; he will be here tomorrow.” Kaede then left Rin with the rest of her thoughts. 

True, she had nearly died several times while under Sesshomaru’s wing, but she had never felt so safe as when she was under his protection. _Youkai_ were terrifying and monstrous, but they could also be compassionate and beautiful. It was not the threat to her life that gave her pause. 

No, it was the possibility that she would have to bid farewell to her human friends, the comfort she had come to know during her stay in the village. As much as she longed to travel again, to see new sights, to explore what the world had to offer - was doing so by Sesshomaru’s side the right way? Could she not get the same with Kagome, Kohaku, Sango & Miroku’s children, Shippo, and the rest?

There was something else that tugged at her mind - and her heart. 

Memories of strong arms that held her aloft, seating her again a strong chest and stronger armor, and elevating her view of the landscape. Recollections of waiting patiently, to be rewarded with a simple phrase like “Have you been good?” and being able to answer, swelling with pride, in the affirmative. Remembering all those times that silvery hair like starlight acted as a beacon in the darkness. 

It had been years since her birth parents died, to the point that she could no longer remember their faces. Whenever she tried, the face that always appeared in her dreams was _his_ , along with the feeling of belonging. 

This was not just about traveling to see the world, nor about the dangers she might face. When it came down to it, ultimately, it was the question of whether she could deny the part of herself that wanted, more than anything, to be a part of _his_ family. 

She smiled as she snuggled into her bedroll. 

Her answer was clear. 

* * *

The next morning, Rin was awake before the sun. She had packed all of her important items, few as they were, into a basket carefully wrapped with cloth. Out of all her kimonos, she made sure to pick a shorter coat with a pair of hand-me-down pants from Kagome - there was no way she was going to slow down Sesshomaru with girly clothes! (But she made sure to pack her fancy kimono that had been a present from Sesshomaru himself just in case the situation allowed her to dress up). 

With her hair tied back in a no-nonsense bun, she was ready to go. All that was left was to wait. 

The sun rose steadily. Friends stopped by to wish her well or to ask her where she was going. Rin was happy to speak with them all, to give them hugs, to accept their well wishes, and then resume her vigil. 

For a better part of the afternoon, Kohaku chose to sit with her, chatting more and more as the sun started its slow descent and as Rin’s nerves began to rattle her. 

Where was he? 

Her stomach churned. Surely he wouldn’t have left her behind? 

Eventually, Kohaku had to give her a strong embrace good-bye as he headed off to his own home. 

Kaede came to stand out front as the last rays faded behind the hills. 

“Do not concern yourself. Sesshomaru is a man of his word. Perhaps not today, but he will come.” 

Rin nodded gravely, refusing to abandon her post. Sesshomaru had always kept his promises. There must be a reason why he was delayed. He was probably stuck taking care of some minor annoyance and was making him irritated. 

She would wait a little bit longer. 

* * *

Sesshomaru was, in fact, beyond irritated. 

He swung _Bakusaiga_ at the large reptile in front of him, deftly avoiding the slap of an overgrown purple tongue, purple with venom. The slash cut through, arcing across the creature’s spine, splicing its flesh into ribbons that crumbled away into little more than dust. 

Then he turned his eyes, tinged with red, to the cowering fool that scrambled and scraped against the floor. Sweat trickled down the sides of a horrified expression as Sesshomaru appeared by his side in an instant. 

This insignificant lowlife was squandering his precious time with each simpering squeal and whimper. 

“Please, my lord, oh magnanimous one, please have mercy! I am your willing servant, anything of mine is yours - I will do anything to fix this situation!” 

Sesshomaru sheathed _Bakusaiga_ and shot a cold glare at the little feudal lord _youkai_. 

“What can you possibly do to fix the situation?” 

The demon’s eyes bulged in their sockets slightly. “W-w-what can I do? Anything you ask, my lord!” 

“Can you repair the promise that your antics caused me to break? Destroy the seeds of doubt your behavior has sown in her?” 

Momentary confusion was the last sensation the demon would ever experience as Sesshomaru did not even grant him a second to reply before lashing out with his acidic whip, cleaning melting through the neck and popping the head onto the floor. 

“Jaken.” 

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!” The imp popped out from beyond the doorway in a realm of relative safety. 

“We are leaving.” 

“But Sesshomaru-sama, it is well into the night, perhaps tomorrow might be -”

Now Jaken was at the receiving end of the legendary icy stare of the lord of the Western Lands. 

“I said today. It will be today.” 

* * *

Rin sat uncomfortably, her behind having gone numb hours ago. The sky was free of clouds, proudly displaying the stars in their twinkling mystique. She looked up into the pinpricks of light, trying her best to ignore the growing sensation of dread and fighting the urge to let tears collect on the edges of her eyes. 

He said today, hadn’t he? He’d be here today, wouldn’t he? He’d never broken a promise before. 

Kaede had long since gone to bed, the glowing embers were quietly radiating heat, and all around was a suppressive silence that smothered the poor girl waiting alone on the stone in front of the hut. 

What if this was his answer? That she was unfit to be a part of his world? If he thought that, then he would not have given her the choice. Maybe Kaede had gotten the day wrong, maybe it was tomorrow the day after. Maybe she was merely overthinking it all?

“Rin.” 

A voice she would know anywhere snapped through her ramblings as one of Kagome’s arrows could cut through miasma. Suddenly, everything was clear, tranquil. It was _right_. 

“Sesshomaru-sama!” She smiled and staggered to her feet, trying to regain feeling while grabbing her bag at the same time. She stumbled, tipping over, but a strong forearm braced her. 

Embarrassed, she flushed red at her own clumsiness. “Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.” 

His gaze was as steadfast as ever, his golden eyes carefully observing her, as though trying to assess her current state. Satisfied with his inspection, he helped right her and then delivered a small nod. “You have been good, I see.” 

Flummoxed momentarily by the high praise, Rin gaped for a second before smiling again. “I knew you would be here today. I had faith that you would do what it took to get here, Sesshomaru-sama.” 

He turned away, but not before Rin caught a glimpse of a downcast expression. Was he . . . upset? Ashamed? 

She shook her head to clear away such thoughts. The mighty Sesshomaru-sama was above those types of lesser emotions. 

“Come, Rin.” He started away down the path that led out of the village. 

Rin slung her basket on her back and fought to hide a yawn. She might be ready to collapse, but no way she was falling asleep yet. The adventure had only just started! 


	2. Turning the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rin gets tangled up in family matters

Rin managed to keep her eyes open long enough for the pair to clear the forest and as soon as they had reunited with a disgruntled Jaken and an enthusiastic A-Un, she slung herself over the dragon’s neck and fell asleep under the lightening sky. 

The first day was wonderful. She dozed for a few hours before awakening to the familiar sensation of wind in her hair and a cold breeze on her face. White robes ahead of her, a cranky voice in her ear - it was almost as though the last four years had never happened: she was travelling again! 

And thus their journey passed, casual, but with purpose. Rin absorbed every second with the thirst of a lost soul in a desert who has come across an oasis. When they made camp for the night, she slept soundly under the sky. 

The second day was pleasant. Rin rose early with Jaken and A-Un, to find Sesshomaru missing. Not one to panic, she cleaned up the clearing where they had rested and the trio took to air for a few more hours of flying. 

Feeling nostalgic, Rin played a game from her childhood: see who could spot Sesshomaru first. After a time, she started to realize that neither she nor Jaken were going to win anytime soon. 

As they settled down for the night in front of a fire created from Jaken’s staff, Rin dug into her rations - and the hard questions. 

“Where is Sesshomaru-sama?” She asked innocently enough. 

Jaken started, clearly not expected any line of inquiry. “He is doing his business.”

Rin bit off some dried meat and chewed before replying. “What business is that?”

The imp sputtered. The impudence! “That is none of your concern!” 

“But, we’re traveling with him, aren’t we? Shouldn’t we at least be aware of what he’s doing? How else do we know what to do?”

“‘Know what to do’?” Jaken twittered angrily. “We know what to do! Our role is to wait, out of harm’s way, until Sesshomaru-sama calls for us.”

She blinked. That sounded utterly ridiculous: to follow behind? Who would put up with that kind of treatment - oh. That was precisely what she had done when she was a child: play in the fields until Sesshomaru returned for them. 

Looking at her food, she squared her shoulders with determination. Things might have worked that way in the past, but that time was long gone. Today was now! She would stand by his side, not trail after him. 

Jaken looked at her suspiciously as silence fell over the campfire. The girl was quiet, too quiet. In his experience, particularly with  _ this _ girl, that meant she was plotting. 

“Do not disturb the work of Sesshomaru-sama.” 

In response, she flashed a winning smile. “Don’t worry, Jaken-sama! I will not be disturbing Sesshomaru-sama in the least.” 

* * *

Sesshomaru alighted onto a tree overseeing a valley in the Western Lands. 

At the base of the valley appeared was a castle atop a small hill, surrounded by the signs of villages and farming. Oddly, nothing was happening. There was no one in the fields, no travelers along the roads, and not a single stray scent of life out and about. 

He had little care or concern for the human lives; they could spend their short spans in toil or enjoyment and it would not matter to him in the least. 

Rin’s face popped up in the back of his mind. 

Perhaps it would matter to him a very little. Her life did. 

A spike in demonic energy drew his focus back to the miserable excuse for a fortress. The humans might go beneath his notice;  _ youkai  _ causing trouble would not. 

He leapt from the branch, keeping his sword arm ready by  _ Bakusaiga _ . 

This was already the third occurrence of a presence of demonic energy in what would otherwise have been a human domain. The first two had hardly seemed worth the time he had spent destroying their lumbering and numerous lackeys, both reduced to doddering, quivering pieces of nothing before he went to cut off their heads. Yet, these circumstances kept appearing. 

He’d never taken half a moment to spare a thought for the management of the Western Lands, but now, these upstarts were forcing him to take action. 

It was convenient that he had Rin with him again; the closer distance would enable him to better protect her in the event that these matters were not resolved soon. It was comforting to know that she was a scant few miles away - an easy distance for someone like himself to clear in no time at all. 

His eyes narrowed as he dashed for the castle, prepared to take down this waste of space. 

* * *

The following morning, Rin cracked open her eyes before the birds had a chance to start their melodies. A fog had crept in during the night, clinging to everything with a damp chill. No wonder the birds weren’t singing yet. All the creatures were quiet. 

In a flash, she was awake, crouched on her bedroll. It wasn’t just quiet, it was too quiet. There were no creatures stirring, no wind in the trees. She might not be a demon hunter like Kohaku, but she knew enough from living near the forest when something sounded wrong. 

“Jaken-sama!” she hissed, her eyes darting around her. 

No one was there. 

Not Jaken, not A-Un, and not Sesshomaru. 

‘Keep calm’, she told herself, somewhere between a thought and a murmur. ‘You are going to get out of this, whatever this is.’ 

The fog formed an impenetrable haze, except curiously for a small spot by a tree that afforded her the tiniest bit of vision. 

‘Well, I guess I am going this way for now.’ She carefully packed up her things and moved in that direction. Once she reached the tree, the dense cloud cover around her shifted, letting her glimpse a shadowy outline. After discovering that it was a rock, the landscape changed to point her to her next location. 

In this manner she continued to walk for hours until the fog finally became too dense to see any further landmarks. She could press on, hopefully not to her death, or she could remain here indefinitely, with the chance that the spell would wear off. 

‘Nothing ventured, nothing gained,’ she thought to herself, taking a moment to deeply inhale and calm her nerves. ‘Here goes nothing.’

With her hands splayed in front of her, she cautiously took one step and another, squinting as she attempted to make out any forms. It was only a few paces before her hands hit stone. 

‘What on earth?’ She looked up, craning her neck as far as it would go. Before her was a wall of massive proportions. No human castle could be so impossibly large. Despite the fatigue that crept up on her as she traveled, she was wide awake as adrenaline shot through her.

There was no doubt this was a  _ youkai _ castle and she was on her own. Without weapons or spiritual powers, there was little she could do to defend herself. 

“Enter.” 

She jumped as the ethereal voice boomed in the air around her. It felt cold and smooth, like glass. 

“Enter where?” she muttered, feeling no need to stay completely silent if the demons were already aware of her presence. 

As if in answer to her question, tiny threads of light sparked on the stone, traveling along unseen paths, joining together to form the outline of what Rin presumed was a door. When the drawing was complete, thick golden rings materialized with a pair of heavy thuds to serve as door handles. 

Rin’s hands were mere inches away from the metal when the doors swung open on their own accord. The mist poured in, pooling on the floor in the entryway that was filled with darkness. With a deep breath she stepped inside. 

The doors slammed behind her, trapping her in a pitch black. 

“This way.” The voice spoke again as a flickering green light appeared a small ways off in the distance. 

Although she was only thirteen, Rin was not easily tricked. She delicately slid her foot out in the shadows before her and tapped her toes, testing to make sure there was solid ground. Then she slowly eased her weight onto her foot once she was sure her footing was secure. Each timid step followed this process, allowing her to safely move towards the light. 

The dancing illumination seemed to get neither closer or farther away, despite her cautious speed. Rin couldn’t tell how far she had actually traveled, it was  _ youkai _ magic afterall, but her legs were starting to ache as though she’d hiked up a mountain. 

‘I hope this ends soon,’ she thought to herself. ‘I don’t want to be in this space any longer than I need to be.’ She tried not to think about what could be waiting for her at the end of her trek. 

* * *

Sesshomaru turned away from another freshly decapitated corpse and managed to avoid showing the disgust on his face. Despite centuries of combat, the smell of death never improved. 

Except a tiny thread of sweetness wafted into his face. Perfume? 

The traces of the lingering order dissipated as he tried to search for their source. The owner of the scent was already gone, which was a bit confusing: he sensed no one had left since his arrival, but this fragrance remained as if they had only now stepped out?

A vague memory triggered: one of much younger days, one of being briefly held against rich robes, a face beyond what infant eyes could detect. This was a smell he'd encountered before - apparently in his infancy. 

His mother had been here. Impossible, but the thought that another demon would know to replicate such a detail was more implausible. 

Why had she been here? 

More importantly, why did she intentionally leave behind a clue? 

He made haste back to the spot that he had designated for his traveling companions. What he was not expecting was Jaken to be running around frantically, calling out Rin's name. 

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The imp dropped to the ground in a deep, prostration. "Punish me as I know you must!"

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice cut through the drivel. 

"W-w-when I awoke, she was gone! All of her things are t-t-too!" Jaken practically wailed. "She left without a word!"

Sesshomaru turned away to block out the apologies laced with tears. More likely, she was spirited away by a demon. 

And he had an idea of exactly who that could be. 

* * *

After an eternity, Rin was rewarded with a portal filled with soft, hazy light, which in turn filled her with optimism. On the other hand, strange and secretive doorways were not to be trusted; this one oozed with possibility of a trap. 

Although there wasn’t much of a choice. Rin looked behind her into the infinite darkness and then back to the only evidence that anything existed in this space. With a shrug, she took the plunge. 

She fell a few feet and was unable to catch herself, dropping into a tidy heap onto the floor. Shaking her head to clear away the unsteadiness, she glanced around and almost gasped. 

Her destination was a magnificent hall, built of polished stone, supported by robust wooden pillars painted with a deep lacquer, and at the center of it all: a pale woman with hair that gleamed white, dressed in furs, sitting on a massive gilded throne. 

There was no mistaking Sesshomaru’s mother. 

Unsure of how to act, Rin gave a small bow and waited to be addressed. 

“Welcome, human child,” the demoness sneered, her tone unapproachable and harsh. “I see that my son has once again taken up the practice of towing his pets along.” 

Rin bristled internally, keeping her thoughts to herself, lest she earn the enmity of the dowager. “To what do I owe the honor of being summoned, your illustriousness?” She almost fumbled on the overly formal language.  _ Keep it together, Rin!  _

“Do I need a reason for manipulating the lives of little humans?” 

Before Rin could lose her temper, the doors swung upon. “Inukimi-sama, my sincerest apologies, we were unable to stop him.” A courtier in purple robes rushed into the room, mere moments before an announcement was made: 

“Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands!” 

At this, Rin spun around with poorly masked joy on her face as she endeavored to maintain some semblance of propriety, what with this being a throne room and all.  _ Sesshomaru-sama!  _ There he was, resplendent as always . . . and perhaps . . . he was actually . . . cross?

He came up to stand slightly in front of her, blocking Inukimi’s view. “I will take care of this,” he said with a slight backwards look. 

“What have you been scheming?” His voice echoed in the now silent chamber. 

“Scheming?” Rin couldn’t see Inukimi’s face, but she knew a performance when she heard it. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I have reason to believe that you were involved in no less than three uprisings spurned by demons that you presumably supplanted.” Rin could see his hands were open and tense, poised to draw a sword at the slightly provocation. “Do you deny it?”

“I have no wish to deny it.” 

His hand wrapped around  _ Bakusaiga _ and Rin took a few steps back. 

_ This might get messy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who have decided to take a chance on this story. I've got most of part one mapped out and I think if I stick to slightly shorter chapters (2k) instead of my usual (5-10k), I might be able to get this out a bit faster. Let me know what you think! Theories about what's happening are my favorite. :)


	3. The Yarn Unravels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rin learns nothing is straight forward

Sesshomaru stepped forward. “What justification do you have for interfering with the Western Lands?”

Inukimi scoffed politely. “What justification do I need? You have chosen to ignore your birthright. I merely stepped in to do the job that was given to you. Surely, you cannot have any qualms with how I have managed what you neglected.” 

Rin realized her mouth was hanging open from shock and was quick to snap it shut again.  _ ‘Sesshomaru-sama would never!’  _ Almost every waking hour was spent traveling across the Western Lands conducting business (according to Jaken). 

“You are on dangerous ground,” Sesshomaru said, taking another step forward. 

“As are you,” his mother replied cooley. “If you had kept your affairs in order, maintained ties with the retainers that so faithfully served your father and your grandfather, and kept the humans in their place, then I would not have had the vacancy to meddle.” 

Rin dug her nails into her palms. The woman was insufferable. What mother treated her son like this? Now that there were a dozen paces between her and Sesshomaru, she could once again see the dowager demoness and shot her a glare. 

Sesshomaru was similarly incited. “I have no patience for your meddling games.”

Inukimi unfurled a fan and waved it as she pondered. “Games? I suppose you are right; I must have convinced myself that there was a greater purpose for what I was doing, but then again, perhaps I was simply looking for a bit of fun.”

Her eyes darted to Rin. “In fact, I could do with some more entertainment right now.” 

She waved her fan and a green light encircled Rin. Sesshomaru turned, his eyes wide, immediately making his way to her side. 

But the light was becoming brighter, blinding her. Panicked, she reached out “Sesshomaru-sama!” Her fingertips brushed against something before everything turned to darkness. 

Sesshomaru stood for a full second, looking at the spot where Rin had been standing before he whipped his head around, eyes fully red. 

“What. Did. You. Do?” He growled at Inukimi, who lazily fanned herself. 

“You do kindly pointed out that this is nothing but sport for me, and so I took the liberty of making the next move.” She gave him a mocking glance. “I am certain she is safe in that little village, where she should be - with the rest of the humans.” 

Sesshomaru did not reply, but instead strode over to Inukimi’s throne and towered above her head. “Bring. Her. Back.” 

“Why should I?” Inukimi leaned away with a certain amount of distaste on her face. “Your pet was a human, she must have wanted to be with the humans. It would be illogical to expend the energy to return her here, to a palace of demons.” 

“Then send me there. Now.” 

With a sigh, she rolled her eyes. “Fine. I will send you to your bastard brother’s village, if that is what you wish.” 

He glared as she once again waved her fan to create a shimmering curtain of green light that wrapped around Sesshomaru as he vanished. 

She smiled. “Fufu, I never said which village I sent the little girl to.” She settled back on her chair, comfortable against her arm pillow. 

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked as the light faded away, finally able to take in the sights of a small rural village: farmers working in the paddies, trees rustling in the nearby forest, and one very, very confused  _ hanyou _ . 

Inuyasha’s eye twitched. “What are you doing here?”

“Where is Rin?” 

Now his brother was concerned. “What do you mean? Isn’t she with you?”

Sesshomaru walked past and into Kaede’s hut, where the old priestess was grinding down some plants. 

“Sesshomaru! I did not expect you.” She caught his grim expression. “Did something happen to Rin?”

Rather than waste time on further inquiry, he left abruptly, leaping into the sky for a better vantage point. He sniffed the air, trying to catch a trace of her scent. The smells of fresh air greeted him, without a hint of her. 

“Rin,” he charged forward, beginning his search, “I’m coming.” 

* * *

“Just once, I’d like to NOT have to walk around for hours because of some STUPID  _ YOUKAI  _ MAGIC,” Rin shouted towards the treetops, raising her voice in case Inukimi could actually hear her laments. 

Much to her surprise, she had been teleported to an unfamiliar forest. There wasn’t much to do other than try to find her way out and thus began her second sojourn of the day. Yet, now she was exhausted and the sun was getting low in the sky. 

She shivered. 

In the distance, some lone beast sang a chilling call, the howl echoing through the trees. 

Rin could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as it always did when wolves haunted her dreams. Except this was the real world, where if she didn’t get out of the forest soon, there was a distinct possibility that she would not last the night. 

Breathing was a bit harder now, as she tried to take deep, calming breaths against her chest that was locking up in terror. 

“Just breathe.” She stopped moving to sit on the forest floor. “You will get out of this. You can. You will.” She chanted to herself before surrendering to the sounds of nature. 

Even with her heartbeat filling her ears, Rin could discern many familiar, comforting sounds, each serving as a reminder of home. 

Except one.

There was a mysterious call from a bird she did not recognize right away: not entirely dissimilar to the raspy caw of a crow, nor as lyrical as the crooning of some of the wetland fowl. A memory drifted to the surface: a gull? Was that what Jaken had called it?

Many years ago, her travels with Sesshomaru had taken them close to a coast. She had been fascinated with the white birds who preyed upon her lunch until Jaken had chased them off with the fire staff. 

Adrenaline shot through her. She must be near the ocean, to be able to hear a gull! Jumping up, she wrapped her hands around her ears, trying to amplify the birds. Now focused, she could also detect waves crashing, very faintly. 

“Let’s do this!” She cheered to herself as she headed towards the sweet melody of freedom. 

* * *

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Jaken flew up alongside his lord on the back of A-Un, having spent the greater part of the day trying to track him down. “Have you found Rin?”

He shrunk away from the harsh glare. It was hardly his fault that Sesshomaru continuously left him behind. Not that he would  _ ever _ consider uttering that, even with a league between them. 

“I suppose that you will be wanting this, Sesshomaru-sama,” he said cautiously, holding out a small amber orb that has been in his pouch. 

It was snatched away unceremoniously and Jaken let out a ragged sigh. If his lord had only seen fit to keep him informed, he could have been by his side, ready with the very item needed to locate the missing girl. Not that he would  _ ever  _ mention such a thing, even if they were in other dimensions. 

On the ground, Sesshomaru held the orb in his hand. 

“Rin.” The orb chimed softly, glowing lightly. He held it out in one direction, than another, listening carefully. When his arm was pointed due West, the tone pinged a bit louder. 

Once again, he was airborne, leaving Jaken in the dirt. 

“Sesshomaru-sama! Wait for me!” He scrambled to get back on A-Un. The whole clan of them were impossible, starting with the grandfather and working down to the current head, who was flying hard and fast towards the setting sun. 

Maybe he was getting too old to serve malcontented, irrational, broody, and completely selfish lordlings. 

Not that he would  _ ever _ dare to voice that - even if he was dead. 

* * *

There was a lovely little village nestled near the shore. Rin had a bounce in her step as she cleared the treeline and spotted human activity. With any luck, she could get some food in her belly and a roof over her head for the night. 

More than a dozen boats bobbed in a tiny inlet, moored to a wooden dock of sorts, which bore an arch, decorated in flowers. Nearby, there were racks of fish being roasted over large campfires. 

“I wonder if they’re preparing for a festival,” Rin thought out loud, having tired of being alone for so long. “Lucky for me! Maybe they’ll have some food to spare!” Now she was practically skipping as she made her way into the village. 

The moment she reached the village proper, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. She smiled and waved - she was a stranger after all. “Hello! I’ve gotten lost and I’m hoping you’d be able to help me?” 

The folks around her glanced at each other for a moment before one middle-aged woman came forward. “Of course, of course! Please, come to my house. I’ll get you something to eat.” She beckoned and Rin followed. 

‘ _ These villagers are as nice as the ones back home,’  _ Rin thought. It was just a stark contrast to the ‘warm’ reception she’d received from Sesshomaru’s mother. 

“What is your name, dear?” The woman gently asked as they wound their way through the collection of huts. 

“Rin.” She couldn’t help but notice that everyone was still staring.  _ ‘Is there something on my face? How curious they are.’  _

“Rin, such a nice name. My name is Tsuta.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Tsuta,” Rin replied respectively. 

It wasn’t long before they reached a small hut. Tsuta held open the front covering and Rin stepped inside, greeted by a pleasant smell of home cooking.” 

“ _ Okaa-san _ , you’re home!” A young boy kept stirring a pot hanging over the central fire. He clammed up as soon as he saw Rin. 

“Taka, this is Rin. Could you let Katsuuji-sama know to expect her at tonight’s celebrations?” 

Taka looked at his mother, then at Rin, and then back at his mother, with a strangely questioning face. Tsuta nodded at him as he hesitantly handed over the ladle and dashed out the door. 

“Don’t mind him. We don’t get many newcomers around these parts. He’s just very shy.” Tsuta gestured for Rin to take a seat. 

“Did you say you’re having celebrations? What are you celebrating? I saw the arch down by the boats.”

Tsuta settled onto the wooden floor as well to tend to the stew. “This area is under the protection of a great god, Uminaga-sama, but his heart sways with the tides. We offer him praises and honor his name with a great feast and offerings every ten years. Satiated, he blesses us and then goes back to sleep for ten years more.” 

Rin was enraptured: she loved stories. “Is that what all the fish on the beach were for? Offerings for Uminaga-sama?”

“Yes. We also have a place for him at the feast table, with fresh food - all of his favorites. Those are brought down to the arch, with the fish and we leave the offerings there.” 

“Are you sure that I won’t be intruding? I would hate to be an annoyance.” 

Tsuta batted a hand. “Don’t be silly. You are more than welcome to join our celebration. Taka will let our master of ceremonies, Katsuuji-sama, know you are coming and it will be no trouble at all. Everyone will be happy to see you.” 

“Thank goodness.” Rin couldn’t help but feel slightly odd, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She shrugged the concern away. She was tired and hungry - no wonder everything felt off. 

They were only sitting for a short while before Tsuta announced the stew was done and would Rin be so kind as to help her carry it over to the great hall where the feast was set to occur?

Rin was bursting with excitement. She’d been to the local festivals, but those were little more than extra lights and food to celebrate the passing of seasons. This was a brand new type of ritual she’d never seen before. Wait until she’d tell Sesshomaru-sama! 

Tsuta tripped trying to get up onto the platform that ringed the dining hall, tipping over the pot and dousing Rin.

“Oh my word, I am so sorry! I am so clumsy! Are you all right?” Tsuta instantly knelt down to help. 

Rin winced: the stew had been hot enough to turn her skin red, but not scolding enough to blister or burn. “I think I will be okay.” She winced again. “Although my clothes are a mess. Do you have a stream or a well with some water that I could use to wash it?” 

“Alas, the well is a good walk away from here, what with it being freshwater and all,” Tsuta fussed. “You’ll miss the dinner if you go all the way out there.” Then her eyes lit up. “I know: we have some spare robes - old costumes from our midsummer festival. You should be able to wear one of those until we can wash your clothes.” 

Rin tried to brush the solid bits of stew from her clothing, once again experiencing that sense that something was amiss, but she couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong. 

Once again, she winced as her fingers touched her legs that were still a little raw. As long as she was careful, it should be okay. “Where can I find these robes?”

Tsuta pointed. “Around the back of the hall, there’s a smaller space where we store the costumes. There should be space to change as well.” 

“Thank you.” Rin headed back, noticing that Tsuta was watching her each step of the way. Unease was slowly building in her body. 

Aware that she was being closely monitored, Rin slapped on a whimsical grin and opened the door to the smaller building. 

“Oh!” 

A feminine voice drew her attention forward. Inside was another middle-aged woman with a young girl, probably around Rin’s age. It was hard to tell due to the dim light afforded by a single candle, but it appeared they were folding some cloth. 

“I’m sorry -” Rin tried to back up. “I didn’t know there would be anyone here. I was told I could find some robes, but I can come back-” 

“No, no. Please. Come in, we were -” the older woman looked down at the other girl. “We were just leaving.” Then she placed the cloth down on the table and ushered the pair of them out. 

As they passed Rin, she was able to get a good look: the girl was wearing makeup and her hair was elaborately braided, although lacking any decorations. Her eyes met Rin’s and they were swollen, red, as though she’d been crying. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as they walked outside and slid the door closed behind them. 

The warning bells were going off as Rin cautiously approached the table: the cloth was actually a beautifully woven robe, covered in blue and silver threads, but slightly wrinkled and a tad bit warm, as though it was recently worn. Beside it were an assortment of hair ornaments, beside a small wooden chest lined in silk. 

With a featherlight touch, Rin felt indentations in the fabric, ones that matched the shapes of the gold trinkets that lay haphazardly on the table. Had the girl been wearing those as well?

There was a massive thud at the door and Rin sprinted to push it open, only to find that it was stuck shut. 

“Hello? Hello! The door is caught on something! Can someone let me out?” She called. 

There were footsteps. “Rin?”

“Tsuta!” Rin recognized her voice. “Can you check to see what could be stopping the door?” 

There was silence. 

“I am sorry, Rin. I can’t. I’m sorry.” Her apologies faded along with her footsteps. 

Rin slid to the ground against the steadfast door. Now she was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you love cliff hangers because that's usually how I end my chapters. It's often easier for me to keep momentum if I leave it at a point of high action, but I do apologize because I hate reading cliff hangers myself. 
> 
> Let me know what you think (and if you have any predictions for what will happen next)!


	4. That Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Rin finds herself in a sticky situation

Sesshomaru flew with the directness of an arrow, following the sun as it dropped below the horizon. The orb in his hand chimed as he spoke her name again, increasingly louder, but not loud enough. 

His heart, normally calm, was beating as though constricted by a ring of thorns.  _ Tenseiga  _ saved her once. Inukimi saved her the second time. There would be no coming back from a third. 

He struggled to keep his fangs and claws at bay: it would do no good for him to let his emotions carry him away. 

Yet, he could not help it. 

It might already be too late. 

* * *

Rin sat mournfully by the door of the room for precisely half of one moment before she jumped to her feet. Every second that she pitied her fate was a second she could spend trying to escape. 

She did take advantage of the numerous robes that were left behind, discarding her thoroughly diritied clothing for a new pair of pants and a loose top, even if they were overly fancy for her tastes. 

“A girl likes to feel her best,” she said. “Especially when she is trapped, with little hope of rescue.” She clapped her hands on her cheeks to drive away the blossoming anxiety. “Come on Rin, you can do this.” 

Searching every inch of the room took her more time that she cared to admit and yielded nothing useful. There were no windows, no other doors, no rotting floorboards. 

Time for a change in tactics. 

She used the remaining reserves of the small flame left behind by the girl and presumably her mother to examine the hair ornaments before checking for any ceremonial props that she might use to defend herself. Unfortunately, pickings were slim and she had to settle for a hair pin with two prongs that just might be useful. 

Then she crouched in wait at the door. There would be mere seconds open to make her escape; after that, her captors would overcome their surprise and be quick to recapture her. 

Footsteps. 

She froze, keeping her breath as still as possible. 

There was a mild clatter right outside. Had they removed whatever it was that blocked the door? 

Rin pulled with all her might to slide open the door, which was thrust violently as someone from the other side seemed to have the same idea. She raised her arm, hairpin held high, ready to strike. 

But she stopped cold when she saw the young girl from before, eyes wide in shock, finger to her lips in a frantic quieting expression. The girl beckoned to Rin to follow.

"Aiko! What are you doing?" a sharp voice rang out. 

The girl started as a small crowd of people appeared, torches in hand and carrying a vast array of dishes. 

Seizing her window of opportunity, Rin bolted out the door, accidentally knocking into the girl, but she could spare no time for apologies. She sprinted towards the forest.

Several men broke from the pack to chase her.

With her heart thudding in her throat, Rin pumped her legs with everything she had. All she needed to do was get to the forest and hide until Sesshomaru could arrange a rescue. The trees were a ways off, but she could make it: the initial surprise of her departure had gifted her a few precious moments to build her lead. 

A massive man, dressed more formally than the other villagers, blocked her path. 

"You are the bridal tribute for Uminaga-sama. You will come with us."

Rin was lifted by two fishermen, each grabbing one of her arms. She wriggled and struggled to break free. 

"Wait! Please stop. There has to be another way!" She frantically tried to make eye contact with either of the men who were carrying her towards the beach; her efforts were in vain. Her captors were entirely unmoved and it was not long before they reached the shore. 

Rin kicked, twisted, and writhed as much as she could, continuing to plead every step of the way. Soon, fatigue started to drag down her limbs, exhaustion scratched her cries into quieter croaks, and there was nothing to be done. 

The dock was now laid out with all manner of festival foods, leaving only the very edge clear. She was unceremoniously dumped onto the wooden planks. Rolling off the side proved to be no use, as she was dragged back to the middle of the platform and bound to several of the poles that held the structure in place. 

Once secured, she was left alone as the rest of the villagers retreated to the back of the beach. 

Rin managed to clamor to her knees, the ropes preventing her from further movement. 

The quiet lapping of the ocean drifting against the wood was the only sound to keep her company. Desperately, she looked to the skies, hoping to glimpse a savior clad in white against the twinkling stars. 

A few scattered clouds lazily crossed in front of the moon, which was starting to rise. 

She scrunched her eyes tight. “Come on, Rin. You can figure this out. You just have to hold out for Sesshomaru-sama. He’ll be here. He’s coming. What can you do to buy yourself more time?”

Her little pep talk was interrupted by a sudden churning of water. The small waves coming into the shore were becoming foamy with bubbles and a gurgling from down below. 

Rin started to shake. “Come on, come on, come on stupid girl. Do something!” Now she pleaded with herself as panic set in. Something was coming and Sesshomaru was not. 

* * *

“Rin.” 

Sesshomaru uttered her name once more and the amber orb sang out even louder, signaling his close proximity to the girl. Forest flew by underneath him until he broke out into the open space. 

The ocean. 

Down by the shoreline, he could see the flickering lights of torches, hear the murmur of humans. Then his nose picked up what he was looking for. 

It was not hard to find her, with her bound to a pitiful little wooden platform. The heat of rage flashed through him. How dare they do that to Rin? 

Then the massive snake  _ youkai _ reared out of the ocean, water rushing off of barnacle encrusted scales, mouth open wide with rows of razor-sharp teeth, and glaring red eyes, honed on the tiny sacrifice left behind by the villagers. 

Sesshomaru’s ire extinguished into a cold fear. There was far too great a distance between them: would he be able to make it in time?

He didn’t waste any time drawing  _ Bakusaiga _ and lashing out, trying to draw the focus of the  _ daiyoukai _ . A crooked arc of energy leapt from his sword. 

“ _ Bakusaiga _ !” 

Whether it was his attack or his battle cry that garnered the attention of the monster, he did not know nor care. All that mattered was that it was heading away from Rin. 

_ Bakusaiga _ ’s attack landed true and immediately set to work breaking down the snake’s hide. The supposed sea god recoiled in acute pain, thrashing about. Unfortunately, new scales started to form wherever old ones were lost. Apparently this beast could regenerate. 

No matter. It was enough. 

Sesshomaru sped towards Rin and gracefully landed on the deck. He made quick work of the ropes that held in place and then gathered her in his arms, safe once again.

Rin could feel relief wash over her entire body as she clung onto Sesshomaru’s shoulder, trying to stay out of the way of his sword arm. Then, confusion set in as she realized the beach and the ocean were rapidly disappearing. 

“Where are we going?”

“Away from here.” 

Rin pushed against his armor. “We have to help those people! If you leave that demon there, he’ll destroy them.” 

Sesshomaru stopped. “Those people attempted to destroy you.” 

“I’m pretty sure they didn’t have a choice.” Rin tried to gauge his expression, but his face was in shadow and his eyes were cast in the distance. 

“I refuse to help some useless humans.” 

Her mouth opened in shock. “How can you say that?  _ I’m _ a human. Is that how you see me?”

Now his mouth parted slightly and then closed, as though he wasn’t sure what to say. 

Rin wanted nothing more to spend the time talking through  _ that  _ particular sentiment, but the villagers were in danger. She pushed down her tears and let her anger bubble up. 

“It was either me or one of their own daughters. Even if you hate…” she gulped. “Even if you dislike humans, you must be able to understand wanting to protect your own.” 

Sesshomaru started and turned his face down to look at her, as though seeing her for the first time, expression closed with traces of lingering coldness mixed with understanding. 

He put her down gently, lowering her to the ground when her knees appeared to be struggling to hold her weight. Crouched before her, he gave her a hard stare. 

“And this is what you desire.” 

Rin nodded. “I don’t want them to suffer at the hands of a sea god because of me or you.” 

With a resigned sigh, he straightened up and jumped into the air, making for the demon. 

In his absence, she was once again left in silence and the events of the day caught up to her. Tendrils of terror crept up, tightening her chest and causing her teeth to clench. 

Sesshomaru had saved her, but it was a close call. A few minutes later and she would have been swallowed whole, shredded to pieces, or dragged beneath the ocean. She started to shiver, even as she tried to calm down by reminding herself that he had made it in time. 

But what about next time? Could she continue to handle this level of peril? 

Her body shook as she hugged her knees. 

* * *

That foolish girl! Sesshomaru cursed. She was just like his brother and his meddling friends, insisting on helping everyone. It made for one of the reasons why humans were irritating. 

Yet, he could not refuse her. Rin was kind hearted and when she wanted to do good in the world, he felt like a downright villain if he ignored her. He could have never imagined becoming a slave to the whims of a little human girl. 

But he did not regret it. 

Which is why, despite his better instinct to leave well enough alone, he was coming back to kill this ‘sea god’. 

He looked upon the giant snake, who was still in a state of repair, trying to recover the flesh lost to  _ Bakusaiga _ ’s curse. 

Sesshomaru sniffed in disdain. Some ‘sea god’ - this was merely an ocean creature, no doubt trying to gain a bit of influence and power over the stupid local humans. Real gods would not succumb so easily to a mere sword attack. 

He released a few more slashes of  _ Bakusaiga _ , loading more of the terrible energy into the demon. Based on the rate of regeneration, there would be no coming back from multiple hits. 

Screeches filled the air as Sesshomaru turned away, returning to Rin, where he found her, curled up in a huddle on the ground, eyes screwed shut and her body shuddering. 

Delicately, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked violently, but allowed him to grab her shoulder and draw her in, preparing to set off away from this place. But now safely encircled by his arms, she started to cry softly. 

He was at a bit of a loss. 

This had never happened before. Every memory he could recall was her smiling face, or perhaps more recently, indignant irritation. Tears were not something with which he had tremendous amounts of experience. 

And so he just held her. There, amidst the trees, on the edges of the death throes of a giant sea snake, he held her until her whimpers had quieted and were replaced with the soft breathing of sleep. 

Only then did he pick her up and carry her away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I've been keeping them short to try to get content out on a more regular basis.   
> This is the beginning of the setup for the main villain, who should appear next time. Let me know what you think!


End file.
